Secret
by castlet0pia
Summary: Summary: ONE-SHOT, based on song by Maroon 5 called Secret. And I imagined this happening in the 1940's, so I guess spoilers for The Blue Butterfly? But not really, though, it's different than the sneak peeks.


**Here's another one-shot, because I got an inspiration and I couldn't resist. Hope you'll like it. (:**

**SECRET**

Their eyes met across the crowded bar and Joe Flynn asked himself, 'Where have you been all my life?' His face fell a little as he saw a mob come to her and look his way, then saw her kiss his cheek.

The mobster sent two of his men over to him and after speaking with them for a moment, he put his drink back down on the counter. They grabbed him and pushed him in the empty hallway and Tom Dempsey, the mob, came up to him. When he joked instead of answered his question, Dempsey punched him in the stomach, knocking air out of his lungs. He got into the fight with Dempsey's gorillas and they pushed him, so that he fell on the garbage cans behind the bar.

He stood up, wondering if it was worth it and tried to put his hat on his head, when he heard the door of the bar close and saw Vera McQueen running over to him. She was worth every punch and he'd do it again if it meant he'd live to see her looking at him that way. She stopped a few feet away and asked him, 'Are you hurt?' He joked again and she smiled. He loved her smile; it looked like heaven and hell were all packed up together in this beautiful woman.

'So what's your name, tough guy?' He contemplated telling her and he almost did, but then he remembered his rules about being discreet and if he already broke those rules when mobster's guys beat him up, then he had to follow them at least now.

'Does it matter, doll?' She tried to answer him, but was interrupted by the Cuba guy.

'Vera, que passando?'

'You know you're not supposed to leave our sight with the boss's hardware on,' came the words from an Irishman. She looked back at the ruggedly handsome stranger and smiled when she saw his eyes dart down to her chest.

There was a blue butterfly attached to the string of her necklace, a beautiful piece of jewelry for a even more beautiful woman. He looked back up at her and saw her smirking, slowly stepping back.

Just before she turned around and disappeared back into the club, she said, 'See you around, then.'

He left the corner with her in his mind and decided to come back tomorrow and maybe get her in an empty room or a hallway or maybe even a street and at least kiss her, because man, he wanted her. So bad.

The next night, he was there at 4 AM, even though he could hardly wait to see her. He stepped out of his car and stepped into the night club. He decided to come with his car tonight, just in case she was up for a ride through the streets of New York.

His eyes immediately scanned the place for her as he ordered a shot of whiskey. He found her near the piano, talking with the afro-american singer, laughing at something.

She was talking with her friend near the small stage. She told her about the stranger who took the beatings because he was starin at her, but she also told her that she never felt like that before. It just felt like the first moment their eyes met, that they should be together. It was literally love on first sight, because she couldn't stop thinking about him and his blue eyes all night and all day.

She looked quickly at the door to see if he would come in and when he wasn't there, she looked at the bar and saw him standing there, watching her closely. She took in his appearance and almost licked her lips, but stopped herself just in time.

He didn't bother to look around the bar to find Dempsey's men, because he couldn't take his eyes off her. He looked her up and down, slowly dragging his eyes over the curves of her sexy body, practically undressing her with his hungry eyes.

She couldn't hold in a moan as she watched his eyes roam over her body and she quickly excused herself, then walked behind the stage, looking over her shoulder, hoping the stranger will get her clue and follow her.

Only when she disappeared behind the curtain, did he look around and saw Dempsey and his men standing in the far corner of the room, drinking whiskey and laughing at lame jokes.

Joe emptied his glass and payed the waiter, then went to follow Vera. As he stood in front of red curtain, a woman that Vera was talking to earlier came to him.

'Excuse me stranger, just a little warning from me, for future references.' He looked at her questioningly and she continued, 'If you hurt her in any way, I promise that I will make sure your body is never ever found and that you die a slow, painful death, and I do mean that. Do you understand?'

He laughed and winked, 'Don't worry, miss. My intentions aren't to hurt her. In any way.' He stepped behind the curtain and found himself staring at pitch-black darkness.

He called out, 'Hello?' but nobody answered. He took a step forward when the lights came on. He blinked a few times, then looked around to find her face.

She was standing next to the wall with a drink in her hand, like the night before. He moved slowly towards her, letting his eyes wander again. She really looked stunning in a red dress, her chest exposed and her skin a bit red, like she was blushing.

She took a step towards him, then put her glass down on a wooden table in the corner.

'I didn't get your name yesterday.' He moved his eyes from her legs to her face and shrugged.

'Didn't feel like you needed to.' She smiled and came closer. They were now standing only a few inches apart. She stepped past him, brushing his arm with her breast on her way, feeling goosebumps erupt on her skin. She peeked out of the curtain and saw Dempsey and his men looking around the bar, then the Irishman asking waiter something. When he pointed towards the stage, she inhaled quickly, then turned around and grabbed Joe's arm.

He didn't let her go any further, instead he spun her around and in his embrace, put his hands around her waist, pressed his palms into her lower back, felt her gasp and move her eyes to look at his lips.

'God, you're beautiful.' She blushed at the stranger's words and leaned in closer.

'We have to run, Tom's coming for you.' This made Joe's eyes snap wide open. He released her and she took his hand, ran with him through the door down the hallway and in a room, then hid behind the corner. He wound his arm around her waist once more and she put hers on his chest, feeling his heart beat steadily under her right palm.

'I need to know your name, stranger.' She wanted to know what to call him, she needed something, anything, to find him if he ever went away.

'I can't tell you,' he said and brushed his nose with hers, then leaned in, his hot breath invading her mouth, blurring her senses and she almost let herself be loved by this man that came in her life so unexpectedly, when they heard noises in the hallway.

He snapped out of it faster than her, so he pushed her against a wall behind a window curtain in the furthest corner of the room. He could feel her body shake involuntarily against his, felt her breath on his neck, her scent surrounding him.

'You smell like cherries.' Her eyes darted up to look at his, then dropped down to look at his lips, so inviting that she had to stiffle a moan because they weren't doing anything yet.

The voices drifted away and they could hear a door close, then a complete silence. The light was glowing softly and in that light they could see each other's eyes, hungry for each other.

Joe lifted a hand and burried it in her brown locks, her hair tumbling down her shoulders, the clip falling down on the floor. She closed her eyes at the feeling of his hand so soft, so intimate with her and before she could gather her strength and open her eyes again, she found her lips covered with his. She kissed him back eagerly, tried to convey her adoration, her love for him in her kiss.

He brushed his tongue over her bottom lip and she gratefully gave him entrance into her mouth. He deepened the kiss and her leg lifted, wrapped around the back of his knee, pulled him a bit closer. One of his hands skimmed along her thigh, feeling her muscles contract under the touch. Her hands were in his hair, ruffling it, her mouth aggresive as she wanted him to lay her bare before him.

She tried to push his coat off of him, but was stopped when the voices returned and he pressed his whole body into her to try and stop her shivering, his mouth brushing hers, but not kissing, his hands now on her hips, pushing her into the wall and into him. She didn't know what was more funny; that she was making out with a complete stranger whom she already loved or that she was actually grateful that Dempsey and his gorillas existed, because if they didn't, she might have never met this amazing man.

She was breathing hard while he was trying not to breathe at all, his eyes settled on hers, staring in her and really _seeing _her, like nobody ever has.

They heard the Latino guy say something to his partner and then they left, slamming the door shut behind them.

He let out a loud 'puff' as he exhaled and inhaled slowly, tried to get some air in his lungs, because most of it was taken from him by the mesmerizing woman wrapped into his body. Her curves fit perfectly in his, like pieces of the puzzle and it was unlike anything, _anything _he has ever felt before. It was frightening and breathtaking and just so exciting that he thought he was going to collapse. He was supposed to be the tough guy, a private dick, but when it came to this woman, his heart just forgot what his mind was telling him.

She kissed him again, softly this time, but arched her body into him when he went for passionate instead. She didn't mind, in fact she liked it. _A lot. _

'Come with me,' he offered and kissed her again. She answered him as she broke the kiss, 'To run away?' He kissed her soundly and then whispered, 'Yes.' She shuddered at the thought of them together in bed, making love somewhere unknown where Tom Dempsey could never find them and nodded while pressing her mouth over his hard, trying to show him her emotions, to show him how much she wanted that, him, how much she cared.

'Joe.' She pulled back, confused. 'My name's Joe Flynn.' She bit her lip and ran her hands through his already disheveled hair.

'That's a very nice name, Mr Flynn.' He groaned and kissed her neck.

'That's Joe for you, doll.'

She tried to not focus on the way his mouth sucked at the skin and his wet tongue making her swallow hard.

'Only if you stop calling me doll and call me Vera.' He kissed his way up to her ear, then whispered to her in the almost darkness, the silence enveloping their sounds and breaths and moans, 'Anything for you, Vera.'

The sound of her name rolling off his tongue made her moan and she grabbed his head, pulled his lips towards her, kissing him again.

'We should go now.' He pulled back and winked at her as he stepped back and took her hand to pull her with him.

They ran through the hallways to the back exit of the club, avoiding Dempsey's men in their attempt to run away forever. They didn't care about all the things that they could lose by doing that, they only cared about the things they could gain.

The sun was already rising when they stepped outside of the night club, castin a low light to the streets of New York.

_Watch the sunrise, _

_say your goodbyes,_

_off we go._

'Do you have a car?' He nodded, led her down the street to his _

opened the door, but before she could slid in, he kissed her softly but pulled away quickly, because he knew they didn't have time for this now.

He started the engine and drove them away from the club, into the unknown adventures, the whole world opening before them.

'How come you got involved with that mob?' She swirled her head around to look at him and shrugged.

'I was kind of lost when I got here and he offered a solution for me. I knew that I did a mistake the second he started acting like he owns me.'

'Yeah, I figured that much when he hit me and told me he doesn't like other men looking at his doll.' She smiled at the memory of him undressing her with his eyes yesterday night.

'He has issues. I'm sorry you got hit because of me.' He looked at her and smirked.

'It was worth it, though.' She grinned, looked down, smoothered the wrinkles on her dress with her fingers, all the while her curls covering her blushing face.

'Where are we going?' she asked, curious about his plans for their future.

'Does it matter?' She shook her head and he winked at her.

He felt her hand come to his upper arm, then make its way to his neck, rubbing the skin there, Vera's nails teasing his hair.

_Some conversation,_

_no contemplation,_

_hit the road._

She took off his hat and leaned in to whisper in his ear, 'Drive faster. I don't like slow.' Her lips kissed his earlobe, then her mouth lowered to his neck, her teeth and tongue driving him insane.

He pressed his foot on the gas pedal, then turned on the highway, obeying Vera with pleasure. He didn't like slow either. Yeah. Fast. That was the one thing he could do. Be fast. Suddenly it got too hot in the car, the combination of the sun and Vera making him sweat.

_Car overheats,_

_jump out of my seat,_

_on the side of the highway, baby. _

She didn't let go of him and he wanted, no, needed to grab her and kiss her, so he pulled over on the side of the highway and grabbed her legs, pulled her on his lap, their mouths colliding, creating such energy that they were wondering how they even managed to hold themselves back until now.

_Our road is long,_

_your hold is strong,_

_please don't ever let go, oh no._

_I know I don't know you,_

_but I want you, so bad._

_Everyone has a secret, _

_oh, can they keep it,_

_oh no they can't. _

He broke their kiss and the tension they were creating and told her, 'I know I don't know you, but I want you so bad.' She looked at his mouth and she kissed him fiercely, pushed his coat off his arms, throwing it on the back seat of the car, but as it flew over there, a card fell out and Vera noticed it. She pulled away from his mouth and picked up the card. When he saw what she was holding, he threw his head back, resting it on the headrest.

'A P.I.?' He drew his head back up, looked at her and nodded, pulling her hips more into him with his hands to prevent her from escaping.

'Everyone has a secret.' She put one of her hands on his chest and kissed brushed her lips over his, a ghost of a kiss, just to show him that she doesn't care because she loves him.

Then she opened the window and threw the white cardboard out, the card losing itself in the wind.

'I don't care.' She licked her lips and kissed his throat, his jaw, slowly making her way to his mouth, then teasing his lips with her teeth, tugging, trying to make him lose control.

He groaned in the kiss as he felt her hips roll over his, tried to keep his arousal to a minimum, but couldn't, not with this extraordinary woman sitting on top of him, pressing her body into his.

They broke apart for air and Vera suddenly remembered that Dempsey and his men were probably looking for them and that they should go as far as they could and only then give in to their passion.

'We should drive further from here, it's not safe.' He closed his eyes and squeezed her hips, then slowly placed her back in her seat. They parted with one last longing kiss, then he drove off.

_I'm driving fast now,_

_don't think I know how_

_to go slow._

She made him all hot and bothered and he couldn't drive slow, even if he had to, even if it was a matter of life and death.

_Oh, where you at now,_

_I feel around,_

_there you are._

He tried not to look at her, because he knew that it would be hard to hold himself back, to not rip her dress off of her and make her scream his name. Instead of doing just that, he laid his hand on her thigh, dragged it up, felt her gasp and when he got tantalizingly high, she stopped him with her own hand, shoved his off her leg, then said, 'Pull over.' He was afraid that he screwed it and that she was going to run away, but he obeyed her and turned the car to drive over to the side of the highway, the car hidden by some trees and the bridge over it.

_Cool these engines,_

_calm this jets,_

_I ask you how hot can it get,_

_and as you wipe off beads of sweat slowly you say,_

_'I'm not there yet.' _

She opened the door of the car and climbed out, then went over to his side and opened the door. She grabbed his collar, pulled him out and pushed him to the side of the car, her mouth descending over his, pleading with him to give her access.

He was surprised by her reaction and he couldn't help but feel proud that he succeeded in making her lose her self-control. He opened his mouth, letting his tongue feel her hot and wet one.

She was desperate to get him to make her shudder with pleasure and she pulled his shirt out of his pants, started unbuttoning it, when she felt him step away and she let out a whimper at the loss of their bodies' contact.

He made up for it rather quick, though, as he grabbed the undersides of her thighs and lifted her up, his south parts now pressing so deliciously into hers. He put her down on the hood of the car and ushered her to climb higher so that he could get on too.

She pulled herself higher, then suddenly felt one of his legs between her own, his body pressing her to the hot metal, the engine still running, creating vibrations which made her even more aroused, especially with Joe Flynn's body on top of her, his muscles hard and strong, lighting her whole being on fire, shots of desire travelling through her body, making her shiver.

And then his hand, _oh God, his hand_, travelled up from her calf to her knee and even higher, slowly dragging her dress with it, too.

She tried to make his hand go faster by undoing all the buttons on his shirt, then skimming her hands along his bare chest, lowering them to his abdomen, feeling his muscles flexing under her feather-light fingers, his hand tightening its grip on her thigh.

_I know I don't know you,_

_but I want you so bad._

_Everyone has a secret,_

_oh, can they keep it,_

_oh no they can't._

His hand finally got to the top of her thigh and then under her dress, pressing into her. He felt her shudder and arch her body into him, her neck exposed, so he kissed it, trailing kisses all over her skin, biting on her collarbone while his hand moved slowly and with purpose over her skin, his intentions anything but pure.

He lifted his lips back to hers and kissed her again, his tongue sweeping over hers, then pulled back.

'How hot can it get?' She opened her eyes for a moment and he pressed his palm into her pelvis with more force, saw her eyes roll and her eyelids close in pleasure. She lifted one of her hands from around his neck and wiped off beads of sweat from her forehead, then answered him with a husky voice, 'I'm not there yet.'

This made his hand move faster and he felt her gasp and moan at the exact same time, her body shuddering with pleasure while she rasped out his name.

_Oh, oh, oh,_

_no no no,_

_no no no,_

_no no no._

He knew that he did what he intended to and he smiled in their kiss, stilled his hand on her, then slowly lifted it from under her dress to her back, dragging the zipper down and when he felt her hands tug at the waistband of his pants, he groaned and ripped the dress off of her. He lowered his mouth to her chest, kissing her breasts, trailing down to her stomach, then lifting up as she pulled his head back up to kiss him.

_I know I don't know you,_

_but I want you, so bad._

_Everyone has a secret,_

_oh, can they keep it,_

_oh no they can't._

She unbuttoned his pants and he pulled them down and soon they were both lying naked on the hood of the car and they couldn't untangle their bodies even if the world was ending.

_Oh oh oh,_

_oh oh oh,_

_yeah, yeah, yeah,_

_yeah._

* * *

><p>'Beckett!' Her eyes snapped open and she looked around, her eyes adjusting to the light. She saw Castle's face over hers and she tried to remember where she was.<p>

_Shit. _She was in precinct in the break room on the couch. She must have fallen asleep while reading the diary of the private dick and apparently she dreamed about that too. She groaned and put her hands over her face as she remembered her dreams.

'Kate? Are you okay?' Hearing her name rolling off his tongue didn't help her at all. She opened her eyes and stared at his face hovering above hers, then she looked at the door and found it closed.

She grabbed Castle's collar and pulled him down on top of her, her breath catching as she felt his body crashing into hers.

'What are you doing, Kate?' His voice was kind of strangled and she licked her lips as he stared at them, then saw him close his eyes. She pulled his head down for a kiss and within minutes, the whole precinct could see them making out on the break room couch.

They didn't care, because their love was all that mattered.

**Review please? **


End file.
